Compressing a gas shock for removal from a machine or decompressing a gas shock for installation on a machine can be a dangerous venture. Gas shocks, such as those used in manufacturing, often incur substantial force during compression. Conventionally, wires have been used to bind and compress gas shocks during installation and removal. However, if the wires break or the gas shock slips out of the wires, the gas shock decompresses with substantial force. Accordingly, removal or installation of the gas shock may result in an explosive release of force that may prove dangerous to an operator.